Percy's Past
by mae2551
Summary: It's been a year since the gods and demigods won the war with Gaea, but Percy still mourns over the deaths of his fellow demigods. Hogwarts is fighting their own war, and Chiron's old friend, Dumbledore, has called for reinforcements. Chiron sends Percy to the wizarding world to teach Hogwarts students to defend themselves. Will the Golden Trio be able to bring out the old Percy?
1. Not the Good Ol' Percy Anymore

**Hi, my name is Mae and this is my second fanfiction. If you have any ideas for this story, just PM me. Hope you like it and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Chiron's POV**

I stared out of my window at the Big House. The Second Giant War was over. I thanked the gods for that. But still…..so many lives were lost. So many. And Percy…..the war had changed him. He wasn't the easygoing person anymore. A year has passed since the war. I knew that Percy was still suffering from the war. He needed someplace where he could think to himself, away from the camp and the memories it held. Which reminded me….I looked away from my window. It was time to tell Percy. I trotted out of the Big House. Even now, I was still weighted down by seeing the ruins of the camp. A place that was once considered safe was now in ruins. I made my way to the Poseidon cabin, the only cabin that survived the war. I knocked on the door. "Come in, Chiron." I heard his voice say. I came in and told him about wizards and witches. He needed to help them in their own war. I expected him to be surprised, ask questions. But, then again, this wasn't the old Percy I knew. When I told him he was riding on a plane, he just gave me a small nod and he went back to staring out of his window. I knew I was dismissed. "Percy, it's ok to talk about the war." I said softly. "I don't want to talk about it." He said with an edge to his voice. "I'll be in the Big House if you need anything." I said in a soft voice. "I'll be ok, Chiron," he said, his anger becoming more pronounced now. I knew he wasn't angry at me, though. He was angry at what happened to his friends in the past year. I closed the door behind me as I exited the cabin.

**Sorry it's so short, but if I have received more than 5 reviews, I'll ****_try _****to make it longer. 10 reviews? Definitely more than 500 words in the next chapter.**

**-mae2551,**

**Signing out. **


	2. Zeus Is Going To Kill Me!

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Know any good betas out there? This is dedicated for those who liked this story.**

** Amazing-Thalia-Grace: Thanks! I love the username.**

** RavenofSilver: Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo much. **

** Percabeth-rules207: Thank you! And good to know that there are more Percabeth fans out there.**

** percyjacksonfan135: Thanks for that!**

**Guest: Annabeth will show in, maybe, fourth or fifth chapter? Can't really tell, but there is a possibility of her showing up in the third chapter.**

** Kell957: Thanks, Kell957!**

**simplewhiterose: Thanks! It made my day.**

**Littledolphin2000: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with household chores :D**

**TheHuntress99: I'll try to make it longer. :)**

**Shelby: Thanks. I do want to be an author someday.**

**MsMerlein: Here's your belated christmas present!**

**hillawert: Annabeth will definitely show up soon.**

Percy's POV

I wish Annabeth was here. She could really calm my nerves in an instant. I thought sadly as I gripped the handles of my seat. I was in a plane. What was Chiron thinking?! Zeus would kill me! I thought frantically as the plane hit a turbulent spot. "Please fasten your seat belts tightly. We seem to have an unusual number of turbulent spots today," the flight attendant said over the speakers. "Oh, gods, help me. Zeus is really trying to kill me." I muttered hysterically. After three more agonizing hours later, the plane was _finally _landing. I got my suitcase and backpack from the overhead compartment as the flight attendant announced that the plane was landing. As soon as the plane doors opened, I was the first one out in an instant. I resisted the urge to kiss the ground as I pulled a piece of paper in my jeans pocket. It was listed where I was staying and the description of the man who would pick me up from the airport. In my case, I would be staying at the Weasley family, at the Burrow? Good to know that Chiron remembered that demigods have dyslexia and wrote in Greek. Search for a red-headed man holding a cardboard with your name written on it. Chiron had written. I searched for a red-headed man, which wasn't that hard to find. I made my way over to him. "Are you Perseus Jackson?" He asked. "Yes,call me Percy. Are you Mr. Weasley?"I asked while shaking his hand. "Yes, but call me Arthur. Strange that I also have a son named Percy." Arthur smiled so warmly, that I couldn't help but trust him immediately. "Let's go to the Burrow. You know how to Apparate?" he said. "I'm afraid not, sir." I smiled sheepishly. "Well, then, hold on to my arm tight." Arthur said. As soon as I held on to his arm, I remembered feeling cold.

(JUST A VERY BORING LINE BREAK, CONTINUE READING, JUST A VERY BORING LINE BREAK, CONTINUE )

Arthur's POV

Percy and I Apparated in front of the Burrow. I led him to our living room. "Wait here while I call my wife and children. Sit down. Make yourself comfortable." I told Percy. He sat down, looking in fascination around our living room. He seems nice, I suppose, but there's something behind those sea-green eyes of his. Sadness? No, he doesn't seem like a person who is sad...I know he's hiding something and I am going to find out. I poked my head into the kitchen. "Molly, dear, our guest is here. Call Ginny, Hermione and the boys into the living room." I called out to my wife. I pulled my head back into the living room as she yelled ear-splitting shouts to our children. "PERCIVAL! FRED! GEORGE! RONALD! GINNY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I covered my ears as Percy did so, too. "Harry? Hermione? Please get down. I don't blame you for coming down late." Molly said sweetly to Harry. "She never does." I heard Ron mutter to the twins. "I heard that, Ronald Weasley. Now, we have a guest, your new Defense professor. Be nice." My wife said in a stern voice. Ginny, Hermione, and the boys file into the room to see Percy, who has their back turned to them, examining our clock. I noticed that Percy and Harry wore the same clothes. "Blimey, Harry, you've got a twin!" Ron stage-whispered to Harry. Percy turned around and everyone gasped.

**Hey, did you like it? Hope so.**

**-mae2551,**

**signing out**


	3. Introductions

**Sorry! Messed up a little on the chapters! Any ideas for my new story, ****_The Marauders and Lily: First Year_****?**

**simplewhiterose: Thanks. My family doesn't actually approve of my writing.**

**uracow99: I can maybe write 5 chapters a month.**

**greekfreak101: As I said, messed up a little on the chapters :3**

**percabeth: He'll come back. Towards the end of the book, he'll soon be the ol' Percy again.**

**jenn008: Here's the update. I'm _sooooooo_ busy choreographing a dance for our school!**

**Nerdynerdnerd: Wow, nightmares about this story? No way. I bet you were imagining what would happens next. First question, who died in the war? Sorry, not telling, it would ruin the story. But I can assure you that not _everyone_ died in the war. Um, Percy does have nightmares and flashbacks, and Percy J. will meet Percy W. The Hogwarts students will know when he gets over the war, which will happen in Hogwarts. Yes, the teachers and Dumbledore will know that he's a demigod. He will be sorted, he'll learn with the Trio while teaching Defense, I guess you already know where he'll be, right? Next, nope, but if you want, sure, he'll fall in love. Nope, I also don't like PBNJ. Whew, this is long. XD.**

**Ivy night: Here's the update, Ivy. Hope you like it. ;)**

**Angel wings: Probably The Order of the Phoenix, except that Sirius doesn't die, yadda, yadda.**

**Wolf Lover358: You have no idea...**

**Gabriyelle82100: Wow, um, thanks? Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed. I _NEVER _ hear my parents say that, or my sisters, or my friends. THANK YOU! **

Harry's POV

What the bloody hell is happening to me?! The boy, I-I...I can't explain it, it was looking into a mirror!

Except he doesn't have my glasses, and, of course, my scar. Shock registered into the boy's face, then he went back to his poker face again.

I looked closely at him. His eyes were more of a sea-green, while mine were emerald green, I realized. I also noticed that he had a lot of scars.

"Hey, I'm Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy, though," he said, with an American accent, looking uncomfortable when he said his name.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Why do you have an American accent? How old are you? You look too young for you to be our professor." Hermione blurted out in one breath, blushing when she said the last sentence.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed harder.

"First of all, my mom is an American, while my dad is a Greek. I'm nineteen," he answered.

"Do you know any Greek then?" Ron eagerly said.

Percy snorted.

"Please. Greek is a second nature to me." He replied.

"Let's see it, then," Hermione challenged.

He shrugged. "Sure. Just one question. Does any of you know Greek here?"

We all shook our heads.

"Ok. Here it goes..." he took a deep breath.

"Είμαι Περσέας Τζάκσον, φονιάς των τεράτων, πάλεψε θεούς, γίγαντες, τιτάνες και. Επέστρεψε την αστραπή. Επιζών της θάλασσας των τεράτων. Φορέας του κατάρα του Τιτάνα. Επιζών του Λαβύρινθου. Ήρωας του Ολύμπου. Praetor του δωδέκατου λεγεώνα. Ορισμός Θάνατος δωρεάν. Επιζών του Τάρταρα. Πρώην κομιστή του την κατάρα του Αχιλλέα. παιδί του Ποσειδώνα," he finished triumphantly. "And that's all you need to know about me!"

We were all staring at him, open-mouthed.

Fred and George looked a each other, and high-fived.

"You're pretty awesome for a teacher!" They both exclaimed.

I knew Percy was uncomfortable with the attention, by color rising in his neck.

"Uh..thanks?" he stuttered a little.

The twins grinned at him.

He cleared his throat.

"I suppose some of us hadn't been introduced, yet." He said, changing the subject.

"Oh, sorry about that, mate. My name's Ron Weasley." Ron introduced himself.

"Otherwise known as ickle Ronniekins." The twins said in unison.

"We're Fred and-"

"And George Weasley!"

I noticed Percy looked to them wistfully.

"Bill Weasley."

"Charlie Weasley. I'm only home for this year."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

I expected Percy to be surprised, but he just smiled at us.

"Nice to meet you."

"You just met Harry Potter?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah." Percy replied, confusion evident on his face.

"B-b-but he's famous!" Hermione was shocked.

"I didn't know him before today. Case closed. Besides, I know what's it like to be famous." Percy said firmly. "All these girls saying, "Oh, it's Percy Jackson! Get him! AHHHHHH!" He said the girl's parts in a really high pitched voiced, faked emotion in his face, gesturing his arms.

We laughed.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked him.

"Sure, just don't sound like an interrogator." He replied, while everybody else laughed at his statement.

"Why did you look at the twins wistfully when they talked in unison?" I said, curiously.

Percy sighed.

"I..had close friends, named Connor and Travis Stoll. They loved to prank people. Here's a warning: Don't give them any shaving cream, unless you want to wake up covered in that stuff, with a fake santa beard, seeing the Stoll brothers taking a picture you." He smiled at the memories.

"They're just like us!" The twins said excitedly.

"But, they got wounded badly in- I mean, they had an accident, got severe injuries, and eventually, they...just...died..." Percy's eyes had a faraway look in them, his voice trailing away in the end.

"Well! I better get settled. Arthur, please lead me to my room." Percy said, in a fake cheerful tone.

Arthur led Percy away.

I never knew I'd meet a person whose life were worse than mine. But there was. Percy Jackson.

**Like it? Please review, and for those who read my other story, _Going to Hogwarts the Seaweed Brain Way_, I have a poll on my profile.**

**Translation:**

**I am Perseus Jackson, slayer of monsters, Fought gods, giants, and titans. Returned the lightning bolt. Survivor of the sea of monsters. Bearer of the Titan's curse. Survivor of the Labyrinth. Hero of Olympus. Praetor of twelfth legion. Set Thanatos free. Survivor of Tartarus. Former bearer of the Curse of Achilles. Child of Poseidon.**


	4. Flashbacks: The Death of The Stolls

**Look, guys, I know you're mad at me for killing the Stoll Brothers, but, they ****_might_**** be mentioned in later chapters. You never know. Anyway, 35th reviewer gets an OC in my story. If you're the 35th reviewer, I'll PM you. **

**Silex Wordweaver: I don't know why, but the name Silex kinda reminds me of Silena. Here's the update, by the way.**

**HolleyS: Thanks. I'm a proud Christian and I'm not afraid to show it.**

**TheAfrodite112: You bet!**

**TheShadow207: As I said, they ****_might_**** be mentioned later in the story. Emphasis on the word, might.**

**Reyna Potter: Well, I didn't say they can't be summoned from the dead by Nico, did I?**

**Louis-love-1D: Here's the continuation. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

****Percy's POV

I lay awake in my bed, thinking about Travis and Connor, and listening to the sounds from the twins' room.

Arthur had shown me my room. Apparently, it was across from Harry and Ron's room, and next to Fred and George's room.

He had said the twins might be a little loud.

I snorted. Understatement of the year.

But I had said I didn't mind, and I really didn't. It reminded me of Travis and Connor when they were planning pranks.

I smiled. I had been part of those planning sessions a few times.

It felt good to have some reminder of them around here. I had cut myself from the gods, but it doesn't mean I have to hate my old friends.

I glared at the ceiling. Gaea and her minions will _pay_. No matter what, I will avenge the Stoll brothers, along with other demigods.

_~Flashback~_

_I saw Travis and Conner fighting back to back a hoard of monsters. _

_I'd say they were doing pretty good, I thought as I dodged my old beefy friend the Minotaur. I stabbed him, and he disintegrated. _

_Yeah, you'll say 'How come you defeated the Minotaur so easily?" Well, my friend, there are worse monsters in Tartarus. _

_I looked at the Stolls again. They had somehow got separated. _

_Travis spotted a telekhine sneaking up behind Connor and slashed the monster. It disintegrated, but not before the monster stabbed him in the stomach._

_Travis held his stomach, coughing up blood as he fell to his knees._

_Connor rushed to him, abandoning his current battle, at the same time I rushed to Travis._

_I saw another telekhine raising his sword to stab Connor._

_His brother tried to warn him, and I yelled 'NO!', but it was too late, Connor cried out in pain, collapsing next to his brother._

_I disintigrated monster and rushed to the Stolls._

_"You idiot, you shouldn't had taken the sword for me," Connor said in barely audible whispers._

_"And you shouldn't had rushed to my side." Travis retorted in the same tone._

_They both turned to me._

_"Percy, thanks for being with us for the battle of Manhattan. You lead us to victory then, and you'll lead us to victory in this war, even if we don't live to see it. Say good-bye to Katie for me." Travis said, his eyes filled with gratitude._

_"No. You'll live. I'll call an Apollo camper and-" I said firmly._

_"No, Percy. We're dying and we know it. Just lead us to victory. Before I die, I want to thank you for the great pranks we pulled. I want to thank you for just being there with your sarcasm." Connor tried to grin, but it turned out as a grimace._

_They turned to each other again._

_"See you soon in Elysium." The said in unison._

_They closed their eyes and breathed their last._

_My tears fell freely. Gaea will pay._

_I carried their bodies to the healers. I laid them down gently and said "Thanks for the pranks. I'll never forget you."_

_I turned away and walked back into the battle._

_I saw telekhines. The same monsters that killed them. I will have revenge._

_Oh, great. You sound just like Nemesis._

_Stupid ADHD brain._

_I made a hurricane. A hurricane that can battle even Zeus' or Poseidon's hurricanes._

_I channeled my rage and anger in it. My sadness and grief._

_I flung it at the telekhines._

_When the fog cleared, all the telekhines had been destroyed. Campers hadn't been harmed from the hurricane._

_I guess Gaea called, because they all began to retreat._

_The other campers took refuge in buildings. I was the only one left in the battlefield._

_I drove my sword in the middle of the battlefield and knelt._

_I sat down on one leg and thought about the campers that died._

_I didn't try to stop the tears._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I was breathing hard. I was fighting to keep back the tears. I rolled to my side, and tried sleeping.

I hoped I would have a dreamless sleep, but no such luck.

I had nightmares about the deaths of Travis and Connor Stoll.

**What do you think? Review!**


	5. Freddie-Boy

**As you know, it's Mae again. It's Quiz Week in school, a whole week with quizzes on every subject, ****_everyday, _****so, my mom only gave me time to post a chapter, thirty minutes, in fact. I boring you, so I'm continuing with the replies for the reviews.**

**MiSaNaHyu: It had to be done :(**

**Minilopsided: Thanks!**

**HolleyS: Oh, but they will.**

**banannibo: I know, 'Wahaa!'**

**TheBlueBomb: Impatient, much? :D Just joking.**

**simplewhiterose: You said update when I can, so here it is, and you're right. It had to be done.**

**Proxima103: This chapter is mostly dedicated to Fred and George's POV.**

**TheShadow207: Yes, the Stoll brothers are awesome, but, you never know that they might be more than mentioned. They died because they protected each other.**

**fantasybookworm2012: Sorry, can't tell. If I tell you, it would ruin the whole story.**

**theHuntress101: The Stolls are one of my favorite characters, too, but it had to be them.**

**Nerdynerdnerd: Well, ****_this_**** is what happens next!**

**CrashingEmber: Understandable.**

**Me In All my sad: Thanks!**

**MissLunaLovegood1999: Everybody keeps saying that. Am I really gloomy?**

**AnnabethPrimroseGranger: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Maximum Immortality: You got that right! I can see it, THE LEGENDARY STOLL BROTHERS!**

**jordan: Thanks Jordan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Fred's POV

Our new DADA teacher is so cool. He didn't even complain when we were extra loud last night. Or maybe he was just a deep sleeper.

And he knows Ancient Greek! I wonder if he will teach us.

I still don't know if he is the party-pooper kind of teacher or one of the few awesome ones, so dear Georgie and I will plan to prank him. I'll try to find out more about him at breakfast. Which reminds me...

"George! Wake up!" I yelled in his ear as I pounded him with my pillow.

"Wake me up later, Mum." He mumbled, pushing my pillow away.

I suddenly had an idea.

"George, wake up! It's me, Fred! Angelina's come to visit, and you're still in your pajamas!" I hissed in his ear.

He sprang out of bed quickly.

"Wha-?" He said wildly, his hair sticking up in every direction, and drool coming off his mouth.

I laughed. "You should see the look on your face, Georgie!" I said, in between bursts of laughter.

He glared at me.

"Haha. Very funny, Freddie-boy." George said.

"Come on, Georgie-pie! We were going to give Percy the drink? The one that turns people's hair's blue? Or green? Or was that sea-green?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah. I wonder how he will react?" George asked back.

I just shrugged and changed into a shirt, and jeans.

George did the same.

We both pounded through the stairs, and entered the dining room.

To our surprise, everybody but Percy was already there.

I sat next to Perce-my brother- and George while George sat next to ickle Ronniekins.

"Where's the DADA professor?" I asked mum.

"Right here." An easygoing voice behind me replied.

Leaning against the door frame, was the one and only, Percy Jackson.

He wore a white shirt, and beige khakis.

"BLOODY HELL, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" I shouted, and sprang back.

He chuckled. "Been here the whole time, Fred."

"I'm not Fred." I smiled slyly. _Let's see if he's easily fooled._

"Nah, you're the one and only, Freddie-boy." He dismissed it absently, with a wave of his hand.

My dear family started snickering, but Georgie and I were open-mouthed.

"B-but how did you know?!" We shouted.

"I spent enough time with the Stolls to tell that you're just tricking me."

"Ohh..." was George's intelligent reply, while I was still open-mouthed.

"Close your mouth, Freddie, guppies might be coming in," He snickered.

You know, I just realized. That was the closest I ever heard Percy laugh.

I regained my composure. "Guppies?"

He shrugged. "I'm obsessed with the ocean, sue me."

"You know, you're not like other teachers." Surprisingly it was Ginny who said this.

"We-ell, let's see. I'm young. I'm good-looking, if I do say so myself. And I'm definitely not boring!"

He sat down next to Ron and Mum, and shoveled his food quickly. In five minutes, the loads of food were gone.

"I can't bloody believe that someone would eat that bloody fast!" Ron exclaimed.

"RON! Don't curse." Hermione and Mum scolded him.

Soon, all of us were done. We all came to our rooms to change.

"You know, Percy is really strange." George said.

"And awesome," I added.

We didn't say anything more as we ran down the stairs. Everybody else was there.

"Ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron, dears?" Mum asked.

We all nodded, and flooed there.

**I know, crappy. I was loosing ideas here, people! Anyway, review. :D**


	6. ATTENTION

**This is obviously not an update. This is just regarding changes in some of my stories.**

* * *

**_Going to Hogwarts the Seaweed Brain Way_**

For the most part, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, and...I have simply lost motivation and ideas.

So, this is basically PUT UP FOR ADOPTION. If anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me, and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

_**Percy's Past**_

Like the earlier story, I don't have any motivation left, either, but I still have the basic plot. I just don't feel like writing long multi-chaptered stories right now, and I know I can do better. I'll delete this story sometime soon, and hopefully be able to post this again.

NO USING THIS STORY LINE, PLEASE.

* * *

_**Not-a-Date With My Best Friend**_

This story is now completed. And I deleted the second chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait for nothing. I feel really guilty about it now. To anyone who wants to continue it, just tell me, and mention me somewhere in that story, okay?

* * *

_**Prince Perseus and Princess Persephone**_

Two evil words. Mind block. Let's just say, it's gonna be on a LONG HIATUS.

* * *

_**The Wedding of Our Favorite Couples**_

On a SHORT HIATUS.

* * *

_**His Letter and Mementos**_

Shortly after posting this note, I will also post a chapter in said story. I hope you all enjoy it. Wait, who am I kidding? Of course, you would enjoy it 'cause I've left you on the edge of your seats in suspense and anticipation. XD

* * *

**To everyone who read this, thank you, because some people out there don't bother to read authors' notes.**


End file.
